Nihi
Nihi is a Dasaka of Clan Eiyu who was part of the first expedition to Mata Nui. Biography 2012 Arc Nihi was a regular night guard on the docks of Sado with her sister Nachi until the night of the Piraka's escape. Hakann threw an entire crate of Jitter Spheres at Nachi, causing her to become insane. Nihi pledged vengeance, and successfully applied to be on the submarine that would follow the Chaotic Six to Mata Nui. When the submarine landed on the beach of Ta-Wahi, Nihi was one of the first Dasaka to speak with a Mata Nuian native: Grokk. Grokk was rude and unhelpful, so the Dasaka exploration party walked along the coast until they made it to Ga-Koro. After speaking at length with Akiri Hahli, the party departed again for the Kentoku Archipelago. 2013 Arc First Son Kuno of Clan Fursic summoned Nihi to his apartments sometime after the return of the first expedition. Through flattery and force of personality, he convinced Nihi to speak publicly at the Sado Markets in favor of conquering Mata Nui and genocide of the Skakdi race. She did so, but the resulting debate - attended by many notable Dasaka, including then-Chōjo Yumiwa - turned quickly against Nihi's ideas. Ashamed of herself, Nihi fled the scene. While visiting the senseless Nachi one morning, Nihi was approached by Yumiwa about the Markets debate. Nihi revealed to the princess that she'd been working with Kuno, and that though what she'd said was what she'd believed, she wished she hadn't said it. Yumiwa convinced Nihi to join her side; this entailed going to her upcoming party, as a slap in the face to Kuno. In return, Yumiwa promised to send Nihi on the next Mata Nuian expedition. After visiting a fancy seamstress for her dress, Nihi attended Yumiwa's party, and was the first to see Rora Yusanora being assassinated. Nihi arrived late to the boarding of the Mata Nuian submarine, only to be told she wasn't on the passenger list. By taking matters into her own hands she quickly got into trouble, earning the disapproval of the submarine's captain, Commodore Ayiwah. Appearance and Tools Nihi is of about average height for a female Dasaka, and is of athletic build. Her long, strong legs are attached to jaunty hips, which lead into a slim waist. Her toned arms and shoulders hang from a prominent collarbone, above which a long neck supports her face. Nihi is pretty enough, with big eyes, a small nose, and a square jaw, but always looks vaguely haunted. Her Menti's musculature lends her decent posture that lacks the regal confidence of the upper classes. Her hands tend to fidget. Nihi wields a long wooden staff, hardened by fire but still flexible. Powers Nihi is a proficient Mindarm. Her Great Kanohi Rau lets her understand almost any written or spoken language in the universe. Abilities and Traits Nihi can be hotheaded and impulsive, though she is also extremely self-critical. She used to believe strongly in the righteousness of the Dasaka and in the structure of society, but her negative experiences with the upper caste has jaded her view of them and the system as a whole. She's extremely passionate about what she believes in. Few are aware of Nihi's essentially untapped bookish side; a member of Clan Eiyu, she has a natural aptitude for scholarly pursuits. Her career as a low-level warrior, and her duty as a caretaker for Nachi, have kept her too busy to indulge that side of herself for a long time. Relationships Friends and Allies * Nachi Enemies * The Piraka * Kuno * Yumiwa * ''Grokk'' Trivia * Nihi began in the BZPRPG as an NPC. * The posts detailing the Piraka's escape from Kentoku, as well as the assassination of Rora Yusanora, were told through Nihi's eyes. Category:Characters Category:Menti Category:Dasaka Category:Clan Eiyu Category:Mindarms